Yuichiro Hyakuya
Yuichiro Hyakuya is the main protagonist of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign series. He is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army as well as Shinoa Hiragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. He, along with Mikaela Hyakuya and a few others, possesses the "seraph" gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and the focal point of the story, "Seraph of the End." Statistics *'Name': Yuichiro Hyakuya *'Origin': Seraph of the End *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': October 16 *'Classification': Human/Demon/Seraph hybrid, Black Demon Series Weapon User, Former Japanese Imperial Demon Army Private, Moon Demon Company Member *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 59 kg (130 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Humanity *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Asuramaru *'Weaknesses': Yuichiro is very short-tempered and has trouble following orders. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Micah Solusod Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Base | Asuramaru | King of Salt Appearance Yuichiro is a lean young man of average height, who has medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses large and sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. As a private of the Demon Army, he wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Yu keeps his katana on the left side of his hip. As a Demon, Yu's eyes become scarlet, sprouts two black horns from his head, and his teeth become pointed while curse marks appear on the side of his face. Personality On the surface, Yu is hot blooded, impulsive and strong-willed with a kind heart. He is also has a combination of fearlessness and recklessness in the face of battle, and sometimes has a habit of not following orders when following his own convictions. Yu is often called an idiot by those who know him. He is a very narrow-minded person, whose only goal is to annihilate all vampires because of what they did to his "family," and he will overcome any type of challenge in order to accomplish it. He swore to exterminate all vampires for killing his family, especially Mika. However, the battle in Shinjuku and reunion with Mika has made him a bit more mature, sporting a calm and patient demeanor and following orders sometimes, but still retains his short temper and blunt attitude. He also consider protecting others first and wiping out vampires second. Despite this, he has a soft spot and worries about his friends first and his goals second. Ferid Bathory considers this attitude to be "cute". Because of this, he empathizes with others who put their family first, which comes from the weight of feeling guilty for abandoning Mika and has nightmares about Mika's death for four years until he makes friends with Shinoa and Yoichi. Regardless, even though his best friend is now a vampire, Yu still slaughters them without mercy or hesitation. Additionally, friendship and bonds become very important to him to the point he even calls Asuramaru his friend convinces the demon to yield to him during their mental battle. Similarly to how vampires do not bother to remember human faces and only think of them as "humans" or "livestock," Yu only sees vampires as "vampires" or "bloodsuckers" without bothering to remember their names or faces. The only exception to this rule is Mikaela Hyakuya, and seems to recognize Ferid Bathory. History Main Skills and Equipment Cursed Gear: These weapons are capable of increasing a person's strength by seven times. *'Asuramaru' (Prefect Asura): Asuramaru is a possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series, where he takes the form of black katana with a green edge. Whilst in use, the blade develops a thick green aura. Like Mahiru Hiragi, he can call upon Asuramaru to fully use its power to attack opponents. **'Asura-Kannon': A special technique using Asuramaru that materializes dozens of floating swords. Seraph of the End: *'Salt Manipulation': Relationships *Mikaela Hyakuya *Shinoa Hiragi *Shiho Kimizuki *Yoichi Saotome *Mitsuba Sangu *Guren Ichinose Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Seraph Category:Demon Category:Private Category:Former Japanese Imperial Demon Army Members Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Shinoa Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Seraph of the End Characters